cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Music Friends Show
Super Music Friends Show is a Show where well-known bands sing Songs about a topic talked about on the continuity links, introduced by Chris Evans as "The Music Swami" and Pui Fan Lee as the announcer. Most of the songs helps kids explore topics related to literacy, STEM (science, technology, engineering and math) and social-emotional learning. * Cat Sandion - Every Snowflake's Different * Colin Powell Academy - Pool Party * CBeebies - Scared * Rising Day - The Wheels on the Bus * Rising Day - Do You Wonder? * The Roots - Love My Family * The Black Kids (The Dance Kids) - Feet * The Black Kids - Five Feet High * Rising Day - Everybody Dance * Lorde - Royal * Lorde - Exercise * Lorde - Punk = Punctuation * Velvet Caravan - Over the Rainbow * Rebecca Fraizer ft. Hit and Run - Treasure * Rebecca Fraizer ft. Hit and Run - Seeds * Rebecca Fraizer ft. Hit and Run - I eat my Colours * The Stray Birds - All My Friends are Insects * Greg Trooper - Real Like That * Greg Trooper - Got Dressed * Fun. ft. Janelle Monae - We Are Young * Fun - Grown Up (First Time for Everything) * Vicki Genfan - Back on You * Vicki Genfan - My Family * Vicki Genfan - Practice, You'll Get Better! * Vicki Genfan - You Know They're Nouns * Vicki Genfan - Atomic Reshuffle * Bearfoot - Molly and Tenbrooks * Shamiya McCoy - Rainbow Connection * Johann Johnson, Erik Per Sullivan, and Fred Ewan, ft. Jayden King - Pool Party * Supergrass - We Are Young * Supergrass - Sometimes We Win * Velvet Underground - I'm Sticking WIth You * Velvet Underground - On My Face * Rising Stars - Good Gaming Time * Miss Jayla ft. the CBeebies Presenters - When I hear music * Kevin Burke and John Carty - Morning Star and Snowbird on the Ashbank * Bryan Bowers - We can Be Friends * Nedski and Mojo - Another Way to Get You * Nedski and Mojo - The Voting Song * Bruce Molsky - I wish I knew how to be free * Bruce Molsky - Animal Talk * Bruce Molsky - My Siblins' * Bruce Molsky - Friends Forever * Bruce Molsky - Zero Gravity * Dennis Grueling and Doug Deming - Dancing * Dennis Grueling and Doug Deming - Change the World! * Robbin Thompson - Real Fine Day * Robbin Thompson - Sweet Virginia Breeze * Robbin Thompson - Heaven Gonna Call You Up * Robbin Thompson - The Dog Park * Masked Intruder - Unrequited Love (The Masks) * Masked Intruder - Zero Takes it Away! (The Masks) * The Curry’s - I tore down a mountain for you * The Curry's - Wrecking Ball * The Curry's - I can't get no Navigation * Mike McAdam and Eric Holt - Walking on Burbon Street * Mike McAdam and Eric Holt - One Finger, One Thumb * Tim Barry - Shoulda Oughta * Tim Barry - This Land is your Land * Tim Barry - Idle Idlyist * Tim Barry - Church of Level Track * Tim Barry - Ain't Right Sure * Keith Witty, Christopher Panazai, and Guermillo E. Brown (AKA the Theifs) - I’m so Happy *Greg Muzik, John Bennett, Nathaniel Milligan, and Kaleigh Greer - Banana *Juiceboxx - Never Surrender Forever *Mary Munford Elementary School - Pajama Party Time *the Malpass Brothers - Hard Times Blues *the Malpass Brothers - Sweet Manners *Eddie and Martha Adcock ft. Tom Gray - Bringing Mary Home *Riley Wilkes ft. the Ceeby Dazzlers - Some Things are Big, Some Things are Small *Clap your Hands to the Ferry Boat Band (form Me Too!) *Emmi Adams - Never Surrender Forever *Emmi Adams - Substance *Dana and Susan Robinson - Dog's Life *Dana and Susan Robinson - This Land is Your Land *Harris Brothers ft Nate Leath - Vincent *Harris Brothers ft Nate Leath - Sing Out the News *Harris Brothers ft Nate Leath - How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You *Harris Brothers ft Nate Leath - Time to Go Outdoors *Roots Duo - Sweet Home Chicago *Roots Duo - Oh, We Can Count to 20! *The CBeebies Presenters - Shape Up *The Ceeby Dazzlers - You Can't Always Get What You Want *Keller Williams - Hula Hoop to the Loop *Keller Williams - Take Your Turn *Dream Version - Substance *Jimmy Eat World - Ants *Rise Against - Vowel Sounds *Emmi Morton and the Band - It's OK, Try Again *Emmi Morton and the Band - Have You Ever Been Mellow *Emmi Morton and the Band - Love Love Love *Emmi Morton and the Band - Curoo Curoo *Melody Walker and Jacob Groopman - Family Band *Melody Walker and Jacob Groopman - Bring Me Little Water Silvy *Phil Wiggins and Rick Franklin - No One Wants to Be Left Out *Phil Wiggins and Rick Franklin - Shapes Here and There! *Allie Brook - Lips Don’t Lie *Allie Brook - Pronouns Everywhere *Bright Eyes - True Blue *Starcrawler - Ants *Starcrawler - Used to Know *Starcrawler - Let's Measure It! *Starcrawler - Jump Up and Dance *Hunx and His Punx- If you’re not here *Recess Monkey - My Math Brain *Just a Country Band - Counting by 5's *Just a Country Band - We're Community *The Daredevils - Zero Gravity (Brett, Gregor, Dean, and Josh) *The Daredevils - Spaceship Adventure (Brett, Gregor, Dean, and Josh) *Chris Jarvis - Oops! Whoops! Ah-Ha! Trivia * Dodge replaces the Swami/Announcer in Shape Up. * The lyrics to the SMFS jingle is If you like CBeebies, clap your hands If you like CBeebies, stamp your feet If you like the Super Music Friends Show, sing out loud If you like the Super Music Friends Show, sway your arms It's Super Music Friends come on La La La La La La After this is sung, Evans as the Swami or Lee as the announcer introduces the band, who plays their song * After the performance, everyone cheers and an offscreen person says "Listening and Dancing to Music is Awesome!!!" * The SMFS got a breakdown in No Super Music Friends Show Today?! * The Daredevils' names were changed as Brett, Gregor, Dean, and Josh. Masked Intruder's name was changed to the Masks. * From 2003-2005 except for on Chris’ Singalong Hour, Super Music Friends and Dancey Dance segments on Tweenies would usually cut to Super Music Friends Show and Dancey Dance respectively. Category:JamInc Category:CBeebies Category:CBeebies Topics